1. Field of the Invention
Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to a system and method for signal compositing, and more particularly, to a system and method for interactive video compositing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive entertainment is a popular leisure activity for people across the globe. One favorite activity for many is karaoke, which temporarily turns lay persons into “stars” as they sing the lyrics to a favorite song. Karaoke machines play the music of a selected song while simultaneously displaying the song lyrics to a user, thus allowing the user to sing along with the background music.
Another favorite leisure activity for millions is watching movies. Billions of dollars are spent each year on ticket sales for new box office hits. In addition, an increasing number of people are beginning to view movies at home. One popular technology that has been recently adopted is the digital video disk (DVD) technology. Movies are recorded in digital format onto a disk that allows for repeated viewings at the convenience of the user. The sound and picture quality of DVDs, along with the convenient features that accompany digital media, have made DVDs a popular replacement to standard video cassette technology.
However, movie watching has predominantly been a passive activity. That is, one either travels to a theater or inserts a disk into a DVD player and sits back to watch the movie. Though one may watch the same movie repeatedly, each time the same characters appear and recite the same lines and perform the same actions. As of yet, one has not been able to act out his or her favorite scene while appearing to be in the movie itself in a real-time manner.